Snape's Gel
by ataraxis
Summary: Artwork links found on my profile, ignore those at bottom of story. Harry is in need of some tension relief and demands that Severus give it to him. PWP, HPSS Slash, Oneshot. For the Life Moves On Challenge at From Dusk Til Dawn.


Title: Snape's Gel  
Author: ataraxis  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and whoever else has their hands in that money making pie. I'm, of course, making no money from their use.  
Feedback: Always welcome. Email  
Beta: Magdelena1969, who I thank greatly not only for the proofing, but also for the idea. Sherdelune, for her continued patienece  
Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at www . kardasi . com/HPSS/storyindex.htm  
Challenge: All stories/art must be set post-Hogwarts (Harry must no longer be a student through successful completion of his education). All stories/art must be set post-War (Harry may have won, or lost).  
Author Notes: Included with this story are two pictures, or 'advertisements', promoting Snape's Gel, see bottom of story.  
This story has been edited slightly for the rating restrictions at FFnet.

Harry Potter, now a professor at Hogwarts, entered Severus Snape's personal laboratory just as his partner was finishing brewing up some potions for his personal stocks.

Harry watched as Severus cleaned up his cauldron and replaced his supplies; he especially loved watching Severus' arse. Harry loved that arse, on a particularly regular basis. Harry looked around the lab and noticed a few new tubes of what looked to him like gel. Harry opened up a tube and squirted some between his fingers. The gel felt cool and ultra slippery, and as he rubbed it back and forth between his fingers, Harry got a wonderful idea for an excellent use for the gel.

Harry quickly disrobed and squirted several dollops of the gel into one hand and used it to slicken up his arousal. He spelled the room to be impenetrable and sound proof, while he approached his mate and spelled the clothes off of Severus quickly. Harry heard Severus gasp as he whirled around to face him.

"Harry, what in ..." Severus paused as he took in the picture of a fully aroused and needy Harry, who was still stroking his erection with strong, even strokes. Harry strode purposefully towards Severus, reached out and grasped the other man's hand, and led him over to an empty table.

"I need you now, Severus. It's been a long and stressful day, and if I don't release some of this tension soon, I might actually hex one of the students if they so much as breathe wrong." Harry placed his hand on Severus' back and nudged the man forward so that he was bending over the desk. Harry waited until Severus was in place, thankful that he wasn't going to put up a fuss for Harry being so forceful and demanding.

Harry reached for the tube of gel again and squirted some more into the palm of his other hand. He carefully prepared Severus and went as fast as he thought was safe. He heard no complaints from the older wizard, in fact just as Harry was about to insert a third finger, Severus moaned out, "Now, Harry. In me now."

Harry didn't need any further urging. He placed the tube down and placed his hands on Severus' hips to anchor himself, as he slowly invaded Severus. Harry sighed with pleasure once he was fully sheathed.

"Damn it, Potter. Move it or lose it."

Harry knew that was no idle threat and started a slow, steady rhythm of moving back and forth. As he re-entered completely each time, Harry made sure to angle himself so as to hit Severus' prostate. Severus' breathing hitched each time Harry passed over that very sweet spot.

Before long, both were nearing completion and Harry reached around with his still slicked up hand and grasped Severus' bobbing erection and started stroking it in time with his movements. Severus came first and Harry wished he could see the look of pleasure/pain he knew crossed his lover's face. He knew the eyes would be wild and glittering, the mouth slightly slack, and the nostrils would be flared as Severus breathed erratically. However, Harry had no time to dwell on that thought as he focused all of his attention on the response of his own body. He came with a shout and when he was done, he felt all the tension he had been carrying around with him melt away. Harry leaned his head against Severus' shoulders and rested as his body recovered from the strenuous activity.

He watched through half closed eyes, as Severus reached out and picked up the tube of gel Harry had used for lubrication. Severus turned his head around and Harry clearly saw Severus rolling his eyes.

"Trust you to take a tube of hair gel, specially designed to curb even your wild mane, and use it for some other nefarious purpose."

Harry looked from Severus to the tube Severus held in his hand, and then back to Severus. "Hair gel, huh? Cool."

Severus snorted. Harry was pushed away as Severus leaned up from the table and turned around. Harry stood there in silence, staring off into space, or more accurately at Severus' deflating cock. Though he wasn't quite seeing it, his mind was on the possibilies of the gel.

"You know, you should market it. Call it Snape's Gel. In fact, perhaps we should get Draco to pose for an advertisement to place in Witch Weekly. Now that he's a famous Quidditch star, his shiny, white locks could help sell the stuff right off the shelves."

Before Severus could respond, Harry continued, "Oh, we can even use Remus for an ad. Think of it. Maybe you can use it in his potion, and he can say something about even on his worst day his fur is still shiny and holds in place." Severus glared at Harry, and Harry shrugged. "What? Too much?"

Harry turned around, his head still on the idea of promoting the gel. He swiveled around sharply, surprising Severus who had moved to walk behind him. "Or maybe we could use Gilderoy Lockhart, he's still famous, and women still swoon over his looks. He's dumb as a door knob, but the public doesn't care about that." Harry watched as Severus snarled. "Okay, no Gilderoy. How about Lucius then? We could have the ad say something like, 'Not even the rot and decay of Azkaban can defeat the shine and lustre of my hair, and I use Snape's gel.'"

With surprise, Harry watched as Severus first smirked and then chuckled at the idea. "You know, some of those don't sound half bad, Harry. In fact, I have an idea for an ad myself."

"Oh?" Harry asked, his curiousity was now piqued.

"Yes, an advertisement with my less-than-perfect visage on the cover, and instead of it being for hair gel, it will be for 'luxurious comfort lubrication' and it will say something like, 'Even if you look like me, you can win the likes of the Boy-Who-Lived, if you carry a tube of Snape gel.'"

Harry smiled and told Severus, "Brilliant!"

And it was. Harry helped Severus promote the gel in several different markets, a line of hair care products, along with a line of speciality lubes. Before too long, Severus and Harry quit their jobs at Hogwarts, bought out the old Riddle mansion and set about renovating it and restoring it to its former glory, especially since old Tom Riddle would have no use for it whilst residing in Hell.

There are two accompanying images that can be seen at the following locations:

img . photobucket . com/albums/v341/ ataraxis /snapegel2.jpg  
img . photobucket . com/albums/v341/ ataraxis /snapegel.jpg  
There are two underscores, one before and one after the word ataraxis. Sorry about the links not working before hand. Please check my author bio/profile for updated links to the images.


End file.
